


Shadowed Rose Gold

by Nightmare Senshi (Saraphin)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Desna1, Lucy is a bit character, M/M, Multi, Pradeshverse, Some BDSM, this is pretty much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphin/pseuds/Nightmare%20Senshi
Summary: this is smut. This is my muses wanting to write smut. I...can't defend them. I really can't. the only thing I can do is blame them for taking a few hours to "get this right".





	Shadowed Rose Gold

**Author's Note:**

> this is smut. This is my muses wanting to write smut. I...can't defend them. I really can't. the only thing I can do is blame them for taking a few hours to "get this right".

_“Hey, Kaleb?”_

 

Kaleb didn’t look up from his work, looking through a few files, _“yes, Van?”_

 

_“There anything going on between you and the Prickly you let use your office as a nap room?”_

 

His brow furrowed a bit at the question and he  looked behind him at the bay window and the slumbering mage there. He liked to keep tabs on White Sea’s Celestial Mage as much as possible. The man was always skirting a line of light and dark, and not by his own choice. After talking to the Dean of the Academe Celestine, he’d learned that...sometimes keys called out to the mages, based on something either in their mindset...or their blood.

 

While he’d heard stories about his brother’s guildmate being kidnapped for so many different things, White Sea had made sure their own was well guarded...without being stifled. It had gotten him a very good friendship with the one man that very few could get close to. He’d only seen the man flat out refuse a select few missions...and that was after finding where they would be. The man would not go near Stella, even though, short of the Academe, it was the biggest place for Celestial Magic.

 

He’d only felt actual terror one time when they were younger and he’d actually been captured by a dark guild. It had been a hard time on the silver haired man, but no one brought it up, nor the aftermath. Keeping Hestor close was a hope that one day, he’d open up to more of the guild. It was also a very long term work in progress.

 

When people would joke about sarcasm being an artform, the celestial mage would breeze by them, drop a line as he passed that had them blinking and never stop. The man had made sarcasm an artform, and snark a well tailored suit and masquerade mask. However, if the man would use the harsh edged words and not ignore you, it meant he accepted you….to talk to. Touch would get Canis Major on most people...there were a few that the spirit got along with too well to keep at bay: Emi, Cris, Beck, Rowan...Vander, oddly enough.

 

_“Nothing, Van, we’re close...friends.”_

 

_“Don’t sound too sure there.”_

 

_“It’s hard to tell how he regards me.”_

 

_“Oh, well...if there’s nothing there, lemme know when he wakes...Rowan and I were talking and apparently he’s got some decent pain toler-”_

 

_“Van.”_

 

_“Just saying. Rowan says he’s great for that. I wanna try. Just...let me know when he leaves your office.”_

 

_“Fine,”_ Kaleb sighed and shook his head. Leave it to vander to want to try something with the man. He hadn’t thought Hestor would be into that sort of thing, but they didn’t discuss those activities, mostly research, keys and the man giving him new perspective on things.  Hestor was a very private person in all aspects of his life. He would share some things and Kaleb found no reason to talk to anyone else about what the man spoke to him about, keeping the confidence that the celestial Mage had given him.

 

It was a few hours before he heard the shift of fabric and a low stifled yawn, the mindbender speaking absently, “sleep well?”

 

There was a small puff of air and Kaleb smiled faintly, knowing it to be a huff of annoyance at the question. The mindbender quietly listened as the other man woke and he heard the sound of Hestor straightening his shirt out.

 

“Have you eaten?”

 

The mindbender rolled his eyes, “not yet.”

 

“You should soon,” The celestial mage walked past the desk, straightening his sleeves. He paused at the doorway, “don’t want you passing out on us.”

 

Kaleb watched the man go, seeing the half awake man almost transform to his normal self the moment the door started to open.  It amazed him every time seeing the man go from half awake to his normal self. He’d debated on not telling Vander, but sighed, there was little reason to not do so, _“he’s just left for dinner, Van.”_

 

~)~)~)~)

 

Hestor had made sure a meal was sent up to the guildmaster when he’d gotten his own and then retreated to an out of the way table to eat. He was in little mood to actually socialize in any form and as he pulled a book out of requip to read as he ate, canis major was summoned and the large dog took up the rest of the seating in the booth, head in his lap.

 

The joyful whine from the spirit made his eyes snap up. There were a select few that would garner that response and his lip curled in a slight sneer as he saw Vander. It was only the redhead that he was walking with that had him not getting up and leaving without a word or ignoring the hell out of the shadowquip.

 

If he was honest, he’d seen the two together a bit more than normal and had put cursory thought into it, but decided to not think on it too much. He tilted his head, a few strands of silver hair falling across his face, “Rowan.”

 

Rowan grinned as he slid into the booth, petting the large spirit on the head, “Hestor…”

 

“Hes, man..” Vander leaned over the back of the booth, petting the spirit as well and then arched an eyebrow at the sharp look Rowan gave him. He shrugged a bit and then purred, “who’s a good puppy.”

  
  
Hestor sat there and closed the book, putting it requip before either man got too curious and slowly arched an eyebrow, “if you two wish a dog, I would suggest that you go to a shelter. There are plenty that need adopting.”

 

Rowan gave a soft chuckle, “not exactly...we were discussing things in the last few days…”

 

“Vander thinking? The world is coming to an end,” Hestor picked up his drink.

 

“Someone’s being a sassy little bitch,” Vander snorted as he started scratching along the spirit’s back with a grin.

 

Rowan’s hand went out, very lightly tracing the Celestial Mage’s neck, “yes, he was thinking.” he pushed the silver hair back a bit, watching the man half tense, “we want to try out a few new things...together.”

 

“And this pertains to me how, Rowan?” One silver brow was arched as he sipped his drink slowly.

 

The redhead leaned in, speaking into the uncovered ear, “I do so find you’re my favorite person to try new things with, Hes, so reactive.”

 

The celestial mage slowly closed is eyes and took a deep breath, “i would think the two of you together would have no issue with that.”

 

Vander grinned, sliding close and his lithe fingers brushed the silver hair away from the other ear, the shadowquip purring, “we don’t want to take turns sometimes….” Vander’s grin slowly grew as he felt the shiver from the silver haired man.

 

Rowan purred, “we’d love to have you join us tonight, Hes.” his hand slowly went from the head of the spirit to the Celestial Mage’s thigh, rubbing firm circles.

 

The celestial mage sat there, mulling it over as he kept his eyes closed. His tongue darted out, “normal drinks?”

 

Rowan’s lips curled into a grin, “of course...I still have that box that’s just for you.”

 

Hestor shuddered and nodded, “time?”

 

“Eight.”

 

The man knew he probably shouldn’t. He’d not known the two were even..anything. It was always well enjoyable with just Rowan, he wasn’t sure how comfortable he would be with Vander, but...he had built a trust for this sort of play over the years with the redhead and knew he could at least trust him. “Alright.” He was not going to flinch at how breathy the word came out.

 

~)~))~)~

 

Vander let out a laugh as his eyes danced and he pressed the redhead into a wall, kissing him deeply and biting the man’s lip, “gods, rowan…” wine eyes danced, “fuck...when you said we could get a third...I never expected that…” he purred as he pressed their bodies together, “and what is this about a box?”

 

Rowan let out a low sound in the back of his throat, eyes dancing as he licked his lips, “i’ve worked with Hes for years, Van.” he tugged on the red and black hair, yanking the man’s head back to nip at the tan neck, “you almost cost us though...I’ll have to find a proper punishment...but not tonight.”

 

Vander moaned and looked at the redhead, shivering “he’d have come.”

 

“He almost didn’t,” The redhead yanked again, twisting until the shadowquip was on his knees and his eye flashed, “trust me. Years, Vander. I know **his** tells.”

 

The redhead let the shadowquip go and then turned towards the playroom, brushing a bit of hair back. He hummed to himself and smirked as he felt the curious man following after him. He hummed to himself and then carefully opened a recessed cabinet.

 

Vander peeked around the man, seeing only one box in there and arched an eyebrow, “what? You only save things for him?”

 

Rowan shook his head, “These are things specifically for him.”

 

“That’s both intriguing and ominous…”

 

Rowan chuckled as he put the box on the table and pulled off the top, carefully laying out a length of black hemp, setting it aside and pulling out a blindfold, collar and a pair of lined cuffs.

 

Vander let out a low whistle as he picked up the collar, arching an eyebrow at the embossment on the black leather, “A Lotus?”

 

Rowan smirked, “Stellan Culture views the Lotus as a symbol of the purity and associates it with the Sun. a star.”

 

Vander let out a low hum and nodded “the incense?”

 

“Stellan, we’ll need to get some of the cones burning.”

 

Vander grinned “I’ll do that...so...irony that you chose the Lotus on that?”

 

“No, on purpose,” Rowan shook his head, “it’s not my secret to tell, Van. you have to earn that trust. from him.”

 

~)~))~)~

  


Hestor yawned behind his hand as he walked down the street. He knew he had enough time to get to where he was supposed to be. He’d half wondered why he’d agreed to this night, but he couldn’t very well go back on his word now. If not for his magic, than the large black wolf that kept nudging his back when he slowed a bit too much.

 

He adored his spirits on good days, loathed them on others and right now, he simply just half wanted to go back to his tub to soak. He’d half dozed in the warm waters with a glass of scotch and his book. Lucy had come over and they’d talked while relaxing...she’d also been far too damn nosey about what plans he had for the night as he kicked her out so he could get ready. He’d literally put his foot on her ass to get her out the door because she didn’t want to leave. He knew it was his own fault for buying the book, letting her know over a call and working to translate it without writing anything down, he had to start a few pages back from the marker every time to refresh what he was reading.

 

He let out a sigh as he got to the building and was half shoved by the wolf through the door, the man grumbled as he walked in and straightened himself out a bit. He started through the halls and then eventually stood in front of the door to Rowan’s. He clicked his tongue and knocked twice, waiting and then looked at the redhead as the door was opened before stepping in.

 

“You’re a bit early,” Rowan watched the silver haired man,  closing the door behind him.

 

Hestor shrugged slightly, “are you complaining? I can walk out and come back?” Hestor arched an eyebrow slowly.

 

Rowan smirked and his hand went out, curling into the silver hair before yanking back, listening to the slow hiss the man let out, “just noting it. You don’t really want to go.”

 

Hestor’s eyes closed and he took a deep shuddering breath before he hummed, “I can walk out with a single word.” when the hand pulled back a bit more, the man gracefully sunk to his knees.

 

“You won’t though, will you?” Rowan purred as he watched the Celestial mage.

 

The steel blue eyes were dark as they opened, Hestor murmuring, “No, Master.”

 

Vander watched from the kitchen, slowly drinking from a tumbler of scotch, licking his lips. He’d never seen the celestial mage so...submissive before and his eyes danced at the thought of getting his hands on the man. He’d seen many sides to the Celestial Mage from angry to curious, but never this. This was something wholly new and he couldn’t wait to see where the evening went.

 

Rowan slowly eased up on the pressure and nodded, “good, boy.” He leaned over, placing a light kiss on the silver haired man’s forehead, “go get a drink, then strip when you are done.” The redhead looked at Vander and slowly arched an eyebrow as he walked over, taking the glass the man held and sipping from it, “mm, you like what you see.”

 

Vander grinned as he watched the other mage stand, slowly undoing his vest and then shirt, folding them and laying them across a chair arm as he walked to the wet bar and poured himself a drink, “damn right…”

 

They both watched as the silver haired man stretched, taking off his boots and setting them to the side before getting a drink.

 

The man slowly rolled the liquid in the glass as he turned and watched the two. Hestor slowly brought the glass to his lips and slowly tilted the glass, eyes closing as he let out a low pleased moan at the taste then padded towards them.  He stopped and tilted his head back all the way, downing the last of the liquid and then slowly running his tongue along the rim of the glass before setting it on the counter.

 

The man’s hands slowly slid down his sides and then pushed his pants down. He’d not bothered to wear anything beneath them tonight and he stepped out of the black fabric, foot coming up with them and he shook them slightly before they were draped over one of the chairs. His head tilted just slightly as he licked his lips.

 

Rowan purred as he stood there, magic swirling before a vine came out of the pot of herbs, curling around the pale and slender neck and he grabbed the length, giving it a tug. Vander watched raptly as the celestial mage moved with the tug, allowing the redhead to lead him and he walked behind them, licking his lips in anticipation, especially when he watched the man’s hands curl behind him and clasp his hands at the small of his back. He looked...strangely regal despite the very submissve actions.  The shadowquip could feel his fingers twitching as he wanted to touch, but he waited. He promised he would. It may kill him for a bit, but he’d wait.

 

Rowan opened the door and Vander’s eyes went wide as the silver haired man moved into the center of the room and knelt. The green mage motioned towards the rope and then rolled his eyes as Vander made some out of shadows. He arched an eyebrow but took it, starting by looping it around the man’s neck and then his chest, working slowly, purring soft ‘good boy’s here and there.

 

Vander could see the tremble in the muscles beneath the pale skin slowly ebb away and a flush start to form and realized that this was probably half therapeutic for the Celestial mage. Even as the rope was tied and looped around upper arms to hold them in place firmly behind him. The black on the pale skin made a stark contrast and wine eyes half lidded as he watched, licking his lips with a low lusty growl at the sight.

 

Hestor’s eyes closed and he let his head dip forward, taking slow breaths as he felt the rope make its way over his skin. The man let out a few low whimpers that were always soothed away with soft words. He let out a soft, pleading sound and shivered as he kept his head down.

 

Rowan grinned as he stood, enjoying seeing those arms immobile, seeing the fingers relaxed and let his hand curl up one. Seeing those arms tied and half covered  in black rope was always a sight, leaving a beautiful contrast. His hands slid up through the silver hair, pulling it aside to study the rope that looped over the skin and he grinned as he moved to get the blindfold. “Face up.”  
  
Hestor slowly raised his head, letting out a soft breath. His eyes were closed and he took a few breaths as the fabric curled over his eyes, cutting out more of the light. The heavy smell in the air helped him relax even more as he felt leather curl around his neck. When he heard the command of ‘up’ he took a breath and rocked back on his feet, carefully balancing before standing.

 

“Now,” rowan said, “we’re going to have our fun.”

 

Hestor let out a low hummed, “yes, Master” as he stood there, then hissed as he felt nails drag across is chest, shuddering at the feeling.

 

Vander slowly walked behind the man, seeing the celestial mage tense a bit at just sensing someone behind him and he purred against the man’s ear, “just relax.” his hands slowly slid down the pale skin before roughly massaging the ass, letting out a low groan at how firm it was.

 

Rowan watched and then slowly moved to pick up a crop. He grinned as he watched the celestial mage arch back and he brought the crop down on one thigh, eyes dancing at the mewling yelp that fell out of the blindfolded man.

 

Vander went to say something, only to blink as the crop was at his lips. He arched an eyebrow as he looked at Rowan. The green mage shook his head before nodding towards a chair and smirking. The shadowquip arched an eyebrow but slowly padded to the chair, his clothing curling away in wisps of shadows and he waited to see what the redhead was planning.

 

Rowan leaned forward, the crop snapping into the back of Hestor’s leg, “we’re going to play a game.” at the hum he got, he grinned broadly. “You know where the horse normally is?”

 

“Yes, Master,” Hestor said, breathing shallow and he let out another sound as the crop came across his skin. He could hear footsteps as the man slowly walked around him and licked his lips.

 

Rowan smirked, “we’ve replaced it. It’s also warming now.” He let the crop slide between the man’s legs, lightly tapping the half erection and balls of the other man, garnering a gasping moan from the pale man. “I want  you to go kneel in front of it, and deep throat the toy.”

 

Hestor shivered and nodded, “yes, master.”

  
Vander’s eyes watched as the blindfolded man turned walking towards him and grinned as the mage knelt. He watched Rowan as the man brought a hand to his lips then bit the inside of his cheek as he felt soft hair against his legs. A tongue slowly curled up from base to tip and he couldn’t help the low groan as Hestor’s tongue swirled and then took a breath before taking his entire length in one go. His head fell back and he started at the moan around him that accompanied a loud crack.

 

The redhead leaned over, his hair falling forward as he murmured in the Celestial mage’s ear, “taste that?” Vander let out a low hiss at the responding hum, “that’s the taste of someone who very, very much wishes to see my lotus spread wide around him.”

 

Hestor let out a whimper, breathing through his nose as his tongue slowly moved, feeling the pulse against it. He felt the crop come down again, shuddering and letting out a soft moan as his fingers slowly flexed and a tremble curled along his spine.

 

Rowan slowly brought the crop around, putting it against the man’s stomach and pushing up. He saw the muscles strain a bit before he was as close to kneeling as he could be without using his arms for balance. He took in the sight and then slowly let the crop curl along the pale skin, watching the contrast of the red leather against it. His eyes darkened before he pulled it away and let it snap forward sharply across one raised cheek and grinned as Vander let out a low moan that echoed the muffled one made by the Celestial mage.

 

Rowan watched as the mage kept his head all the way down, eyes dancing as he grinned slightly, “isn’t he a good boy?” he tilted his head and let his hand slide out and over the man’s head, “makes a wonderful cock warmer, can you imagine him under a desk in an office?”

 

Vander let out a breathless sound, “Rowan…”

 

“It’s a tempting thing isn’t it?” The redhead looked at the shadowquip, “his lips and throat curled around you all day while you go through work, perhaps meetings?”

 

Vander hissed in pleasure as Hestor swallowed around him, “you’re making me want to have a damn office right now, Rowan.” his hand came up and he couldn’t help but thread his fingers through the silver hair, “how long can he stay like this?”

 

“I’d wager a long time,” Rowan purred, “i’ve done late night paperwork just how you are right now.” he snapped the crop against the man’s balls, hearing the whimper. “I bet you could fuck his mouth nice and hard right now with no resistance.” he looked at the blindfolded man, “would you like that?”

 

Vander purred at the sound that came from the Celestial mage and fisted the hair. He pulled the head back and then back down, “Nice and hard, hmm?”

  
  
As Vander rolled his hips and used his hand to guide the Celestial Mage along his erection at a hard pace, Rowan moved to grab some oil and shook the bottle in two fingers. He slowly opened it, pouring it down the slender and bound hands, watching as it dripped between the firm globes and purred, “prepare yourself, hmm?”

 

Hestor let out a low whine, not resisting the hand pulling his hair and head, shuddering and moaning around the flesh as the now oil covered slender fingers shifted, sliding down as best they could to the ring, pressing in slowly at first, but then moving at the pace that was being set by Vander.

 

Rowan let out a low moan as he watched the sight, eyes dancing in delight as he took in the scene, the pale skin was flushing more and he could see the heavy flesh hanging down and bobbing roughly. “Stretch yourself nice and wide, we’re both going to use that.”

 

The Green mage watched, moving to the table and then smirking as he picked up a blunt knife, walking back and then crouching down. He slowly ran it along one leg. He knew there was just enough of an edge to let the other know what it was, but not break the skin without far too much pressure than he would use. It had been tempting to bring out the perfectly sharpened set, but that would be just a bit later.

 

Hestor let out a whimpering moan and gasped at the metal against his inner thigh and shuddered, fingers still working as his mind simply hazed over into the feelings and letting everything else fall away.

 

The redhead continued to slowly drag the metal along, watching the trembling muscles with wicked delight, “don’t you dare, lotus.” Hestor let out a whimper at the words and swallowed, body tensing a bit as he took a sharp breath.

 

Vander looked down at Rowan, arching an eyebrow, but the redhead waved his free hand. He slowly stood and nodded towards a black sheeted bed.

 

The man moving towards it as he left Hestor to Vander’s care. He grabbed a few hooks and then slid them onto a rope that was hanging down, he checked the pulley and nodded, “when you’re ready..” Rowan grinned over his shoulder, “I think we can string him up onto the bed.”

 

Vander let out a moan and gave a few more rolls of his hips before he let himself come own the prone man’s throat, groaning at the purr that came from the celestial mage as he swallowed around him. He slowly pulled the head back by the silver hair and watched the blindfolded and flushed man pant and shiver. “Gods…” he could only whisper at the sight of the normally composed man’s state and stood, watching as the mage rocked back on his feet.

 

“Just bring him over, he’ll follow,” Rowan said without looking.

 

Vander took a few steps, grinning as Hestor moved with him, despite being pulled by his hair. He could almost become addicted to the sight. As he got to the bed, he hefted the man up and watched him fall onto the bed face first and panting. He licked his lips as Rowan hooked the ropes around the man’s shoulder blades and slowly started to pull up. He didn’t expect the flushed man to take a breath and shift to spread his legs as he was lifted.

 

If Vander was honest, he’d thought the mage was just too far gone, but seeing him raised on his knees, arching up straight. His eyes danced as he licked his lips, he didn’t move until Rowan tied the rope off and slid up behind the man, sliding a hand up his back and then, letting his erection touch the hands, letting out an appreciative sound as the slender fingers curled around him, stroking as much as they could.

 

Rowan slid onto the bed in front of the mage, sliding a very sharp blade across the toned chest and Vander heard the hitch in the breath. The redhead slowly brought a hand up, “you’re fine.” the breathing evened out and there was a soft moan from Hestor “we’re going to undo your arms, Lotus, but you’re to put them up and hold onto rope.”

 

At the gasped ‘Yes, Master’, Vander ran his hands along the shadow made rope and let it dissolve away. He could almost see the blood rushing back down the trembling arms as they went up. The shadowquip watched as trembling fingers wrapped around the rope, then licked his lips as he watched the knife come up and slowly draw raised lines against the pale skin. The hisses and whimpers from Hestor made him watch as a few drops of blood slowly trailed down the skin.

 

The knife was slowly drawn down and across the man’s slender jaw and he watched the trembling even as he slowly started to thrust against the other, feeling the oiled warmth and letting his lips slowly trail along the pale skin. He couldn’t resist biting the slightly shining skin and grinned at the moan that fell from the parted lips as Hestor’s head fell back.

 

Rowan smirked as he trailed the knife down the pale chest, leaving an intricate pattern of raised marks with a few points giving up a light drop of blood. He then dropped the knife and grabbed the pale legs before purring, “deep breath and relax, Lotus.”

 

Hestor’s legs were pulled up and out and the two mages slowly rocked into the smaller man, both unable to hide the groans at the heat and tightness. Hestor was taking deep gasps of air, his arms strained as his body trembled.

 

The two men started slow at first, letting the celestial mage get used to the feeling before neither was holding back, the pace hard and tearing gasps and moans from the hanging mage. The sound of flesh against flesh, moans and gasps filled the air.

 

The three moved roughly, the celestial mage gasping and letting out almost begging sounds before Rowan purred, “go ahead, Lotus.”  
  
If Vander thought the man was tight before with the two of them, he was wrong, the cry that tore from silver haired man as his body arched almost impossibly between the two as his body tightened into a vice around them had him hissing and giving a few more hard thrusts before his head fell back and he felt Rowan twitching against him.

 

What he didn’t expect was the redhead’s recovery and the knife slicing the rope as Hestor went limp. The tenderness there was amazing as Vander helped rowan lay the pale man against the black sheets. He watched as the man seemed to just glimmer in the moonlight with a heaving chest.

 

“Holy shit…” vander grinned as he reached out, leaning over and brushing sweaty hair back from the man’s brow, “does he always..?”

 

Rowan chuckled softly and turned to open a container, pulling out a cloth and wringing it out. He slowly let it curl over the pale skin, “only when he’s highly stressed.” he arched an eyebrow, “or something new. I’ve never **shared** him, Vander.” he tapped the ropes and looked at the shadowquip, going back to wiping the man down as they dissolved.

 

The man then carefully took the blindfold off, setting it aside and grinning, “now, however..a rare treat. Lay down.”

 

What Vander hadn’t expected was for the prickly mage to curl into him, nuzzling into his neck with a small sigh. “Shit...he cuddles?”

 

Rowan chuckled softly, “he does.” his hand came up and he played with the silver hair and watching the dozing man.

 

“We’ve gotta do this again...hopefully without him passing out in a headspaced mess.”

 

Rowan smiled as they lay there, “that’s up to him.” He arched an eyebrow, “but...maybe the whips….they leave such wonderful marks on his skin.” He purred, “give him an hour...then we’ll try it.”

  


~)~)~))~

 

Kaleb felt a bit worried when by lunch, Vander and Rowan had appeared, but Hestor hadn’t.  He’d wanted to discuss something over lunch with the man, yet...he had no Celestial Mage. The two men didn’t appear too tired, then again, he wasn’t sure Vander ever looked tired after a night of pleasure.

 

Finally spotting the man walking in, he noticed the slight limp and what looked like a travel mug of coffee. Other than the limp, Kaleb had to admit the man looked far more relaxed than anything. For all of ten steps when someone got too close and he saw the steel blue eyes narrow, the mouth move with a quirk that meant something scathing was coming out of him before the weasel spirit on his shoulder was leaping and making chaos. The man smirked as he strode towards the bar with his coffee and kaleb chuckled.

 

_“I don’t think they deserved that.”_

 

Hestor arched an eyebrow and looked up, the voice half amused that answered him, _“sure they did.”_

 

The wink that the man gave him had Kaleb pausing and watching him walk to the bar to order, a hand curling out and sliding over both Vander and Rowan’s lower backs as he passed them.  Hell, he accepted a rather exuberant hug from Lucy...What the hell had happened last night?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
